


Practice ficlet: younger Sherlock

by Readingfanfics



Series: Practice Stories [67]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Clubbing, First Meetings, Greg to the rescue, M/M, Sherlock is 19, alternative universe, greg is 25, sebastian is kinda a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 09:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13143744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: He knew talking to the handsome man would bring consequences.





	Practice ficlet: younger Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

> I started this as sort of a 'younger Sherlock meets older Greg' but then I kinda lost love for it and inspiration so I'm just going to post this in my Practice folder and let it be.

**\--1--**

He knew talking to the handsome man would bring consequences.

 

Sebastian was a jealous man, not happy to share Sherlock with anyone and Sherlock knew talking to another man would bring out his lover darker side. Maybe lover wasn't the right word for Sebastian. Sherlock doubted the man had any tender or loving feelings for him.

 

Still, he couldn't stop himself from going over there. He'd known the second he'd laid eyes on him, that this man was different. Handsome, a little taller than Sherlock, with brown, soft eyes. When the light hit the man a certain way, Sherlock noticed streaks of silver in his otherwise brown hair and somehow that made Sherlock more intrigued.

 

He couldn't be older then 25, yet he didn't bother that he was starting to get gray already. Sherlock walked over to him, taking in his body, noticing how fit and trim it was. His clothes were clear, average but well kept, his shoes comfortable.

 

He was the complete opposite to Sebastian in every way possible and Sherlock needed to speak to him, to hear his voice, look into his eyes and know everything about him. He tossed his hair, opening up another button of his shirt, exposing his pale neck before he snuck up next to him, placing a hand on the man's arm, noticing how tan he was.

 

“Can I buy you a drink?”

 

The other man turned around, curiosity and amusement in his eyes as he took Sherlock in. There was definitely a trace of attraction there, his eyes lingering on Sherlock's lips for a second too long before he met Sherlock's gaze.

 

“Are you even allowed in here?”

 

The man's voice was firm but soft, doing weird things to Sherlock's body.

 

“I'm 19.”

 

“So you're not allowed in here.”

 

It was said sternly but with a glint of amusement and Sherlock shrugged a shoulder, pointing behind him with his free hand.

 

“Didn't come alone.”

 

“I see. Then why are you talking to me?”

 

The man looked him up and down again, his eyes now resting on the spot where Sherlock's hand was lying on his arm.

 

“I find you interesting. Everyone here is boring.”

 

Sherlock hid a smile as the man's eyebrows went up, a tiny frown on his forehead that Sherlock wanted to smooth away. Standing so close the flecks of gold in the man's eyes were easy to see and Sherlock's stomach did a flip.

 

“Don't think you're boyfriend will agree with that.”

 

The man's eyes went over Sherlock's shoulder, the corner of his mouth going down and Sherlock braced himself, knowing his time was up.

 

**\--2--**

Greg wanted to punch the man as soon as he was close enough. Something about his vibe made Greg brace himself, knowing something would go wrong pretty soon. The hand on his arm had gone, but not before tightening around him and all the confidence the kid had when talking to him had vanished as the dark haired man stormed forward.

 

“What the hell Sherlock? How many times do I have to tell you? You know I don't like looking around for you .”

 

The man didn't even pay Greg attention, grabbing the kid, Sherlock, by the elbow. His eyes were burning with rage but his voice was deadly calm.

 

“We are leaving now. I hate looking like a fool.”

 

“Doesn't seem hard for you to manage it.”

 

The words left his mouth before he could think about it. The man finally noticed him, taking him in with disdain, the grip around Sherlock tighter. Greg saw the wince on the kid's face and he moved, placing a hand on the man's shoulder.

 

“Let go of him Prince Charming.”

 

A tiny sound reached his ears but he kept his eyes on the man in front of him, adding pressure when he didn't react.

 

“This is none of your business. Let's go, Sherlock.”

 

A sharp tug caused Sherlock to let out a yelp and suddenly thing went too fast. People screaming, glass breaking, someone trying to hold Greg back while other's were roaring. In the end, Greg was taken outside, a furious Sally and grinning Anderson behind him.

 

“Seriously Greg, every damn time!”

 

“I know he's pretty but Jesus, Lestrade.”

 

“At least that bastard had it worse than you.”

 

“Phil! That's so not the point.”

 

“Oh come on Sally!”

 

“Can you two shut up for a minute? God, my head is hurting. Why is the world spinning so fast?”

 

Greg groaned, grabbing hold of his head as his friends stopped bickering and rushed to his side.

 

“That's one nasty bruise, Greg.”

 

Anderson winched in sympathy as Greg let out a curse in pain.

 

“Maybe we should go to the hospital?”

 

Sally's eyes were full of concern and Greg hated himself for causing it. He shouldn't have done that. But hearing the kid yelp in pain had short-circuited his brain.

 

“Wait. Where's the kid?!”

 

Greg turned, his vision blurry as he looked left and right. He'd lost sight of Sherlock in the fight and now he was worried it had all been for nothing. Fighting with his boyfriend would not have softened the man's mood and Greg felt sick to his stomach as he thought about the aftermath. What if Sherlock got hurt because of him?

 

“I'm fine.”

 

Greg's heart nearly melted as he got sight of Sherlock, standing awkwardly next to his friends, not meeting Greg's gaze. Sally threw him a cautious look before dragging Anderson away.

 

“You should have that checked by a doctor.”

 

“It's fine.” Greg shrugged a shoulder, stepping closer to Sherlock when the kid didn't look at him, lifting up his chin. “Trust me. I've had worse.”

 

“You didn't have-. I shouldn't have- I knew Seb would be-”

 

“Hey,” Greg placed a hand on Sherlock's shoulder, seeing the worry and guilt in his eyes. “you didn't do anything wrong. Your boyfriend's a bastard.”

 

“I know.”

 

Sherlock's lip started to wobble and suddenly the first tear ran down his face. Greg's heart broke and he moved, wrapping the kid in his arms, letting him cry as he rubbed his back. Hands clutched to his coat and Greg let it happen, feeling Sherlock tremble against him.

 

\--3--

 

Sherlock couldn't stop crying, holding onto the stranger, Greg, for dear life. He shouldn't have done this, going over to Greg and talk to him. He knew it made Sebastian furious, always afraid of losing Sherlock to some random stranger. Finding someone better. Maybe he deserved this, his body was still aching from the blows he'd gotten, trying to break up the fight. After they'd been escorted out Sebastian had left, but not before spitting in front of Sherlock's feet and telling him to never come back.

 

His tears dried up, feeling exhausted and weary all over. He wanted to stay in Greg's embrace a little longer, the man was firm and soft, smelling nice and Sherlock didn't want to leave.

 

“You feeling better?”

 

Greg's voice in his ear sent shivers down his spine and he nodded, reluctantly letting go of him.

 

“I'm fine. I have to go.”

 

Panic entered as he saw the concern and worry in Greg's eyes. It would be too easy to drown in them and Sherlock wasn't a fool. He knew a man like Greg, who would risk his own life to help him, was too good for him. It was still shocking to know Greg had helped him. It hadn't been the first time Sebastian had been too rough with him and normally he didn't let out a peep. Tonight, seeing how Greg had tensed, had made his stomach do a flip.

 

It had been a while since someone had looked at him with concern and care, just like Greg was looking at him now, standing in front of him, arms held wide, to block Sherlock's escape.

 

“You don't need to go. You look, well, like shit really.”

 

Sherlock stared at Greg for a second before laughing. This was absurd. The man had a blue eye and a bruise on his head the size of a tennis ball and Sherlock was the one looking like shit?!

 

“Sherlock?”

 

Sherlock waved a hand, his body convulsing with laughter as the tears ran down his face again. Seeing Greg's confused face just set him off again and he had to lean against the wall for support.

 

“I. I just. Oh god. This is insane. Have you even- even looked at yourself?”

 

“So that's what I get for being your knight in shining armor?”

 

Sherlock stopped laughing as Greg came closer, a smile on his face that set Sherlock's heart on fire. He wiped away his tears with the handkerchief Greg gave him, nerves hitting him again as Greg watched him with focus.

 

“You can come stay with me. I have a flat not too far from here.”

 

“I.” Sherlock stopped, licking his dry lips as Greg stood in front of him, eyes drifting to Sherlock's mouth and he swallowed.

 

“I'm not fucking with you.”

 

He lifted his chin up as Greg's eyes went wide in surprise, eyebrows raised before his face got serious.

 

“Good. That's not why I asked you to stay anyway.”

 

“It's not?” A sliver of disappointment entered Sherlock's heart but he stomped it down. He didn't want to have sex tonight, not when he felt exhausted and sore. Still, it would have been nice if Greg had wanted to.

 

“Stop looking like a kicked puppy. It's not that I don't find you attractive I just don't think it's the best thing to do. We've only just met after all.”

 

Greg gave a reassuring smile and Sherlock felt his cheeks warm up. When had he become so obvious?

 

“You can come to my flat, to sleep, if you want to. Or do you have someone you can go to tonight? You aren't- I mean.”

 

“We broke up. Sebastian kicked me out.”

 

It was hard to keep his voice level. Sebastian was a bastard but Sherlock had loved him. He wondered what would happen to his stuff, not that he had a lot of it. Would he burn it? Sell it? Sherlock sighed, running a hand through his hair as he thought about tomorrow.

 

Mycroft would help him, he always did, but Sherlock hated disappointing his brother. Even if he would never admit it.

 

“So, do you have anywhere to stay?”

 

Greg waited, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his coat and Sherlock shook his head after a moment. He'd call Mycroft tomorrow.

 

“Okay then. Let's go.”

 

 

 The end. 


End file.
